


Your Voice

by rhaenyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: You wake up from battle and Loki is there to take care of you.





	Your Voice

“Rise and shine, Y/N!”

You flinched at the sound and you would have raised your hands to cover your ears, but you were too tired to move any limb. Your eyelids felt terribly heavy when you tried to open your eyes, which you had to close immediately due to de shimmering light that sneaked through the opened curtains. 

“Oops, my bad. I’ll close those now, wait.”

You heard his swift footsteps pass through the left side of whatever bed you were lying on, and the noise from the curtains closing. You opened your eyes slowly, although it felt like even your eyelashes hurt. You looked around the room. Velvet crimson blankets covered your body. You could see mahogany furniture around the room –a wardrobe, a desk, a small table with a couple of chairs, a sofa, a vanity, two nightstands, a mirror– all of them highly ornamented in bronze forming gracious shapes. The four walls were covered in a cream coloured paper but the one to your left, where two crimson curtains fell from the ceiling to the floor covering the windows behind them. There was a seemingly fluffy white carpet covering part of the floor. To your right there was a door, which you supposed would lead to the bathroom. Looking upwards you could see a big chandelier that wasn’t offering any light at the moment, not being needed at daylight. 

“It’s nice to see that you’ve finally decided to grace us with your presence.”

You cringed. There he was. Sprawled in the sofa –although no one would be able to look so regal by doing so– was Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief. And hell did he look like a God. He had his usual smirk plastered on his face, and was tapping his fingers against his knee. 

“What happened?”

You could barely remember anything. You were battling a pack –Or was it a herd? A swarm? – of Demons, when you blacked out. How? You couldn’t remember what had happened, but your memory didn’t go farer than that. 

“Long story short? A wall fell against you. Quite a pathetic way to lose a fight, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask you.”

You glared at him, but it was hard to keep the scowl when he approached nonchalantly in two steps to your bed. He sat to your side, and began randomly playing with your fingers. You pursed your lips trying to hide your smile, but it was difficult with him being so close to you.

“Are the others alright?”

“Safe and sound. Although I can’t tell you much more than that as I really don’t care how they are doing.”

You rolled your eyes at him, but you knew that asking him to get along with the others was a little bit too much for him. 

“So, what are you doing here? Have you grown tired of being a God and decided to get into nursing?” 

He laughed, a sound you didn’t get to hear often, and your heart skipped a beat. He kept toying with your hand, drawing unknown patterns in your wrist.

“I’ve been told to keep an eye on you until you wake up.”

“And you’ve followed orders? I’m impressed.”

“It is not a particularly unpleasant task, dear.”

You blushed, if it was because of the term he used or because he considered taking care of you ‘not unpleasant’ you didn’t know. 

“And how has the task gone until now?”

“You’re alive, aren’t you?”

You hummed in agreement, although you were sure that he had probably done any nursing, but just stayed here, in this room in Asgard and made sure you didn’t stop breathing. But that was way more than what he was willing to do for any other. 

“So, now what?” You asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m awake. Shouldn’t you be calling the doctors?”

“I probably should.”

You waited, but he didn’t move. He kept looking at you absentmindedly. You glanced around the room, trying to find something interesting in the walls. You were unlucky, so you turned your eyes back at him. 

“Well?”

“What?”

“For God’s sake, you’re insufferable.”

“Oh, but your life would be so boring if I weren’t in it.”

You pursed your lips but said nothing, thinking that it was just the slightest of truths. He was incredibly intelligent, and it was always exciting to talk to someone who would challenge your brain. He was a good conversationalist. You had fun with Thor and Sif and The Warriors Three, but it was a different kind of fun. With Loki, it felt more personal, more intimate. You would never tell him this, of course. You wouldn’t want to give him another reason to make fun of you. 

Suddenly, a question popped into your head.

“How much time have I been out?”

“About four days. You snore, did you know?”

“I don’t snore!”

“No, you’re right. It’s not quite like a snore. Actually, it sounds more feline. Like a purr. It’s an endearing sound, if I do say so myself.” 

You huffed in disagreement and furrowed your brow while you looked at him outraged. You didn’t purr. But he knew better than anyone how to distract you. The hand that had been playing idly with your fingers had firmly interlaced with your hand. And while you stared at this, you weren’t able to see until you noticed that his other hand had moved to your forehead. Placing his left hand on your cheek, he eased the knot that had formed between your eyebrows gently rubbing on it with his thumb. You gasped, and you couldn’t take yourself to look at him, so you closed your eyes. His hands were cold, but they were surprisingly comforting against your overly hot skin –you probably had gone through some fever while you were knocked out–. You released a shaky breath, and you couldn’t see it, but you’d bet he was smiling crookedly right at you. You tried to breathe evenly, and when you regained your composure you opened your eyes at the same time he removed his hand from your forehead –but he kept his hand interlaced with yours–.

“There. No wrinkles. Way better. Although the nurses would scold me for risking your poor heart’s wellbeing.”

You ignored the last sentence and tried to think of something to say. Something intelligent. What had he said before he almost gave you a stroke? That I purr like a cat. No, not that. That you’ve been out for four days.

“What have you been doing these last four days?”

“Keeping an eye on you?”

“I know that. But doing what?”

“I read to you.”

Your eyes widened, looking at him awed, and he scratched his neck, looking everywhere but at you. He wasn’t one to show affection, and what he had shown to you was way more than what you had expected at the beginning. 

“Would you read to me now?”

“You’re not asleep.”

“But I want to fall sleep, I’m tired by now.”

He still looked unsure, so you went to give him what you hoped were cute puppy dog eyes. He looked at you amused. Much to your dismay he stood up and removed his hand from yours, but the wide grin returned when you saw him pick up a book from the table and returned to your side. He sat back next to you, ignoring your Cheshire cat like grin, even if he couldn’t hide his smile himself. He opened the book somewhere in the middle.

“This is where we left it last night.”

You nodded, enjoying way too much the use of that ‘we’. He opened his mouth to read, but you interrupted before he could start. In the future you wouldn’t know where this sudden rush of bravery came from, but you were glad it did.

“I usually need a lot of time to fall asleep. Maybe it’d be better for your poor back’s wellbeing if you lay next to me… ”

You could hear the questioning tone in your voice. He raised an eyebrow, and you smiled sheepishly, like you’d been caught doing something naughty. After a few seconds, he removed the blanket from you and carefully lay next to you. You mentally high fived yourself. He seemed uncomfortable, but today it felt like the right day to push your luck. You got up and tried to rest your head against his chest. He sighed exasperatedly, but to your utter surprise, he moved himself to make it easier for you.

“You shouldn’t be doing this, Y/N. You’re still in pain.”

His tone was stern, not his usual teasing tone; nevertheless, he held your hips firmly until you lowered against his chest. You sighed contently, and his chest rumbled with laughter. He kept one arm resting in your waist while he held the book in his other hand, keeping it still against his flexed knee.

“Wait, what book are you reading me?”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

You nodded against his chest, agreeing with his choice, and he began reading. And you let his voice sway you to sleep. 

“You know Loki, it’s nice that your voice is the first thing I heard today, and I’ll be the last thing too.”

And you fell asleep, but you’d bet, you’d have sworn that you felt his lips against your forehead before he went on with his reading. But he would never admit it.


End file.
